


People Gonna Talk Excerpts

by JoyfulTemplar



Series: People Gonna Talk 'Verse [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyfulTemplar/pseuds/JoyfulTemplar
Summary: Scenes that didn't make the cut for People Gonna Talk





	1. The Green Lantern

Excerpt from Chapter 7: Gravity - Post Kru-El & Kara hospital scene

“Ter-El died in a lab accident last night, cousin Jor-El has come to collect you.” He pulled back and schooled his expression as the private infirmary door opened.

  

Kara immediately recognized her Aunt’s armor and her Uncle’s ceremonial robes.

 

“Green Lantern, General Ze, Major El, Lord El; Kara is awake and coherent.” Kru-El’s whole posture and tone changed to adopt a formal differential stance. Astra barely spared him a glance before striding to Kara.

 

“Are you well, Little One? That was quite a fall.” Astra smoothed Kara’s hair back as she looked over her niece’s injuries.

 

“I’ll be fine, Aunt Astra. The suit took most of the damage for me, was Grandmother terribly angry?” Kara asked, but not sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

 

Astra smiled. “You technically won by point total, so no she wasn’t that angry. You dominated the field, I was very impressed.” Kara grinned up at her Aunt, happiness warming her from the inside out.

 

“Did you let that girl win the knockout, Ella?” Another voice asked. Kara turned her head to smile at her Aunt Lara. Kara shrugged instead of answering out loud.

 

“No matter, we have bigger concerns at the moment. We’re flying back to the El Fortress as soon as you’re released from the infirmary,” Jor-El murmured, looking at her medical chart. Lara ignored him and moved to the other side of Kara’s tank opposite Astra and Kru-El.

 

“Ruthless girl wasn’t she? She killed every single one of her opponents… except you. Lan-Gor will be insufferable later, bragging about all of this. I never enjoyed cadet cullings, but that was quite the show.” Lara continued. A soft voice trilled near the door in a polite manner. Kara turned her attention to the speaker. Kara immediately recognized the woman.

 

“Green Lantern! What are you doing here?” Kara asked, her own voice trilling anxiously. Kru-El made a chuffing sound beside her and interrupted.

 

“What my cousin means is: you honor us with your presence, how may we assist you?” Kara glared at him for putting words in her mouth, he ignored her in favor of glancing at the older woman.

 

The Green Lantern stepped closer; she was tall, muscled, and tanned the same way as Lara. Her hair curled in the same distinctive manner of the Van family, with bright green eyes that glowed with supernatural light from her power ring. Her face was set in a serious expression as she hovered next to Lara.

 

“Are you going to introduce us, cousin?” the Green Lantern asked Lara, her voice deceptively soft. Lara smiled affectionately and threw her arm around the Lantern’s uniformed shoulder. The dark green and black armored suit glowed faintly even under the harsh infirmary lights.

 

“Ella, this is my cousin Rena Tor-Van, the Green Lantern. She just needs to ask you a few questions and then we can go. Ellion, let’s go pack up Kara’s things and leave them be, yes?” Lara’s crisp Kandorian accent never wavered as she smoothly introduced the most powerful woman on Krypton.

 

Kru-El’s face twitched slightly at the blatant dismissal. He tapped Kara on the forehead affectionately, before following Lara’s long strides out the door. Kara watched them go anxiously, immediately wishing Kru-El would come back. She swallowed nervously. Her Aunt Astra leaned down to press a kiss on her forehead before herding Jor-El out the door from where he had been absentmindedly scrolling through her medical records. The door hissing shut felt like a death sentence.

 

The Green Lantern stared down at the small girl floating naked in the infirmary regeneration tank. She doubted the girl even knew what was going on. Rena made herself comfortable, hovering cross-legged at the side of the tank.

 

“So Ella, I have a few questions about your schedule here at the Academy.” Rena began fishing a datapad from her uniform pocket to take notes. The girl’s face scrunched adorably in confusion. She looked like a scolded **funling**.

 

“Alright, ask me anything.”

 

“How often do you get leave from training?” _If the girl had time off prior to the explosion and access to military grade chemical weapons…_

“I get leave for Nova celebrations, formal House duties, and end of term break. That’s it.”

 

“And when was the last time you were off campus?” Rena continued.

 

“Not in three months, for the Nova feast. May I ask why?” The girl’s eyes were wide and questioning as Rena typed up her responses.

 

Rena ignored the question. “You are second in line to inherit the House of Ze council seat, yes? After General Astra?” Kara gestured in agreement.

 

“Yes, this is common knowledge, no?” Kara answered with a little sass, allowing her own accent to begin to slip into Argonian tilts. Rena bit her lip in an attempt to hide her amusement.

 

“Yes, Ella. Now I’m a little confused on your inheritance status within the House of El.” Kara paused before answering. _Am I supposed to know Ter-El is dead_?

 

“Well Great Aunt Kahla Var-El holds our council seat as the Head of the House. And she never had a daughter, just Ter-El who is heir presumptive until he either has a daughter or succeeds the seat to the next female in the line of succession.” Kara begins to explain, slowly watching the Green Lanterns facial expressions.

 

“And who is that, Ella?” Rena prodded, already knowing the answer.

 

“I am. My Grandfather’s line follows Aunt Kahla’s, with my father being the eldest of his brothers, I am currently the only female child of my Grandfather's line. But I believe Aunt Kahla finalized cousin Ter-El’s marriage contract, they no doubt will produce an heir soon after.” Kara added quickly. _What is she trying to imply_?

 

Rena trilled thoughtfully.

 

“So if Ter-El never produced an appropriate heir, or died before he was able to, you would become both heir apparent of the House of Ze and House of El.”

 

Kara hesitated.

 

“Is there a reason you’re asking me this? My inheritance status can be looked up through the administrative council. You have access to those records as our Green Lantern, do you not?” Kara groused, picking at one of the wounds that had scabbed over and was starting to itch.

 

The pout was adorable, but Rena was strong and ignored the girl’s question again.

 

“Just checking if you were aware of your own status. When was the last time you saw your cousin, Ter-El?” the Lantern asked, gently slapping Kara’s hands away from the now sluggishly bleeding scab.

 

“Ter-El? During the Feast of Nightwing during the Nova celebrations last year. He lit our family torch for the first time in the Temple of Rao. We danced together during the revel. I retired with the rest of the children after the lighting ceremony. That was the last time I saw him. He has since sent me a few messages, but that’s it.”

 

“In these messages did he seem upset at all, acting strange, anything like that?” Rena pressed.

 

“Is Ter-El in some kind of trouble, Green Lantern?” Kara teared up a little bit, _her poor sweet cousin._

 

“I am going to seize his messages to you over the last year. Just to see if I can find anything odd. Is there anything you would like to tell me, Ella?” Rena asked

 

“No, please. Rena Tor-Van, I ask of you, what’s going on?” Kara begged formally. _Please don’t let it be true. Let Kru-El be mistaken for once._

 

Rena stood, letting her feet touch the ground as she loomed over Kara. She pocketed her data pad.

 

“Ter-El, son of Kahla Var-El and Jin-Da, was declared dead at approximately 1 in the morning yesterday. His lab exploded, taking him and several of his assistants with him. I am sorry for your loss, Ella. Thank you for cooperating, I’ll be in touch.”

 

Kara felt a tear escape, then another. The warrior glanced back, her face unreadable before disappearing out the door and down the corridor.


	2. Collins & Lowry Hijinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Collins burglarizes Kara and Alex's apartments, but before Kara and Alex wake up from surgery.

 

A small hand towel slapped Jennifer in the face before she had time to react. A nurse and the ER tech giggled beside her as she peeled the clean rag off her sweaty face. The stench of metal and antiseptic was thick in the air. The smirking ER Chief busied herself in scrubbing out from surgery. The two doctors had just spent several hours operating on the Danvers. Lowry knew that Supergirl’s scream for Agent Danvers was going to haunt her dreams for a while.

 

“Good job today, kid. I’m proud of you,” Chief Henderson said, walking out the door. “Hit the showers. Head home when you’re ready or find a bunk.”

 

Lowry nodded and covered a yawn with the back of her hand.

 

* * *

 

Jennifer yawned again as she shuffled into the A squad quarters. She shed her dirty scrubs in the biohazard can by the bathroom door then wandered into the scalding spray. Lowry let out a long sigh as the hot water washed out the tension of the day. She scrubbed furiously with antibacterial body wash turning her normally dark skin to a deep reddish tint. The water swirled with blood and sweat down the drain. The water couldn’t wash away the reality of what happened today.

 

_Damn. Poor Agent Richards and Jimenez_ , she thought turning off the steady fall of water and exiting the stall. She pulled on clean scrubs and tennis shoes before turning around.

 

“Damnit Collins!” Lowry shouted in surprise throwing a shampoo bottle at the lounging woman. Collins was lying on her side on the top of the row of free standing lockers in the bathroom, holding a gameboy in her hand.

 

“Were you peeping?” Lowry asked irritated and flushed. Collins looked apologetic as she stashed her gameboy back in one of her many pockets.

 

“Sorry, Lowry. Didn’t mean to scare you.” Lowry sent her a look, “Okay, yes I did. But I wasn’t peeping! I’m not a creeper!”

 

Lowry sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

“Was there something you needed Agent Collins?” Lowry asked patiently.

 

“Yes actually, how good are you with a duster?”

 

* * *

 

Jennifer couldn’t believe she let Collins talk her into this.

 

“Quit squirming and climb, Lowry!” Collins called behind her. Lowry mumbled out a few curses and heaved herself up on the window seal. Collins appeared beside her without a hair out of place, a heavy backpack slung over her shoulders.

 

The rain was beating down making Lowry look like a wet puppy. Collins snickered. With a subtle click the window opened letting the two miscreants inside. Lowry flopped on the floor with a loud thud. Collins landed soundless beside her grinned widely down at Lowry’s disheveled form.

 

“I hate you.” Lowry muttered, “This is my home now. I’m just gonna lay right here until Danvers kills me.”

 

If Agent Danvers found out they broke into her apartment, they were dead meat. Agent Danvers would probably turn them into a science experiment faster than you could say breaking and entering. Collins didn’t seem to feel nervous since she was humming happily as she began to dust around the apartment.

 

“Aw don’t be like that Lowry, I promised I’d buy you a treat for helping! Turn that frown upside down soldier!” Collins grinned. Lowry groaned and sat up taking the sack of groceries from Collins and shuffled toward the kitchen.

 

“Why am I not surprised the kitchen looks barely used. Jesus how long has she lived here? She still has boxes packed in the cabinets.”

 

“Danvers is a workaholic, if she wasn’t married to Supergirl, she’d be married to her job.” Collins called over her shoulder.

 

Jennifer shook her head and returned to her task at hand which was turning Agent Danvers’s kitchen into something actually functional. They had made a Target run for groceries and kitchenware when they got off of base a few hours ago.

 

Collins mentioned that Agent Danvers’s apartment looked like she hadn’t been there in a month, so the two quickly got to work cleaning and restocking the kitchen with some basic groceries.

 

Jennifer moved to add a package of cheese into one of the fridge drawers and nearly facepalmed at the sight of a secured firearm innocently lying there.

 

“Collins, she keeps a Glock in her fridge.” Collins snickered from the living room where she was straightening furniture and fluffing pillows on the sad looking little couch.

 

“She hides them everywhere. Drives logistics crazy,” Collins replied smiling.

 

“I didn’t think she was that paranoid.” Collins shrugged, she never actively participated in any kind of gossip, but Lowry could tell that Collins privately agreed. Jennifer decided she was going to have to tell Psych about this later. Jennifer had promised herself ages ago that she would look out for her commander as much as she could, Agent Danvers went out of her way to look out for Lowry, it felt right to want to do the same for her.

 

“Well at least the apartment looks habitable now. You think she’ll like it?” Jennifer asked anxiously as she shut the fridge.

 

“I think so. I doubt she’ll actually stay here long. Once she and Supergirl find their balance again, I bet this apartment will just gather dust.” Collins stood and brushed off her pants. They picked up their cleaning supplies and grabbed their bags at the door. Their welcome home present was left wrapped in leftover Christmas paper on the small four person dining table along with a vase of fresh tulips.

 

“You owe me so much ice cream.” Lowry muttered, then buried her head into Collins shoulder as the other woman gleefully flung them out the window.

 

* * *

 

Collins patted Jennifer on the shoulder before dropping her off at her apartment complex.

 

“Thanks for the help, Doc. I appreciate it,” Collins said with a roguish grin and a wink.

 

“No problem. Thanks for the ice cream.” Lowry bit into her cone with relish, getting out of the jeep.

 

“Agent Danvers has had it rough these past few weeks. This is just one less thing she has to worry about. Besides, I think she could probably use a few more friends outside of Agent Vasquez and Supergirl.”

 

Jennifer nodded agreeably, she hoped Agent Danvers would lighten up a little bit. She always walked around like she was carrying the weight of the entire sky on her shoulders. Collins waved as she drove away back her own place. Jennifer walked inside of her little one bedroom apartment and stared at the Alpha Team picture on the wall, ice cream dripping down her hand. Agent Danvers was smiling genuinely for once at the camera as the rest of the team made goofy faces and gave her bunny ears. It was one of Jennifer’s favorite pictures.

 

Lowry tossed the napkin her ice cream had been wrapped in away and fell into bed fully dressed. Lowry was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Lowry is my favorite long suffering straight man to the supercrews hijinks. Please Comment if you enjoyed! Comments feed the muse.


End file.
